My One And Only
by 1DBromances
Summary: I could feel his hot breath against the cold skin on my neck. He sneaked his arms around my waist from behind and embraced me tight. I felt his soft lips on my neck kissing and nibbling.  A Nouis  Niall/Louis  One-Shot


**Okay so here's the Nouis one shot that anon requested. I'm not all that happy with it, but I hope that you like it! :D**

**Enjoy! :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>My One And Only<strong>

He should be home by now, where was my little leprechaun?

I walked into his old room just standing there in the doorway looking at his belongings, his tall green hat that he once got from a fan, the mass of braclets on the bedside table and of course it was slightly messy so you couldn't really see much of the parkett floor because of the dirty clothes covering it. I missed him so much. He's been away visiting his family over the Christmas, he'd only been away for two days but that didn't stop me from miss him. Oh how I missed his soft blond hair, his adorable laugh which always made me happy even if I was down and really didn't want to be happy. I missed his amazing blue eyes full of love and happiness, eyes that I so easily got lost in, his smell, a bit of apples and new cut grass but all Niall and wonderful smile, I can't really understand why he decided to get braces be cause his teeth was perfect as it was. I miss his small kisses for no reason and the times when he snog me sensless, but the thing I miss the most is his voice, everytime I hear it my heart beats faster and I can't help but smile. Wow I am deeply in love with the boy.

I saw one of his grey hoodies lying there on the floor in the mess of clothes, I took a couple of careful steps across his bedroom floor avoiding to step on anything that might break. I beant down and picked it up, brought it up to my face and nuzzled into it breathing in his scent, apples and grass, all Niall.

"Why are you standing here being all crepy?" That voice I'd been missing so much whispered in my ear, I could feel his hot breath against the cold skin on my neck. He sneaked his arms around my waist from behind and embraced me tight. I felt his soft lips on my neck kissing and nibbling. I sighed with happiness he was finally here.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered with a little chuckle and turned around in his grasp to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. I wasn't a long kiss but it was enough, I had everything I wished for in my arms. Well technically I was in his arms, but he was indeed here and that's all that matters.

"What took you so long?" I asked when we broke free from the kiss. He let out a little giggle, making us both shake when he did so.

"I was only away for two days Lou." He chuckled leaning his forhead on mine.

"Yeah, but I missed you." I breathed and started to blush.

"Oh I missed you too Louis." He cooed and placed a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"But now to the christmas presents!" He squealed excitedly. His smile was priceless, why don't you have a camera when you need one.

"I have to be last!" He said suddenly a bit serious.

"Oh okay?" I said a bit confused but didn't question him.

"Go in and wait in the livingroom and wait while I get it." I told him. He nodded excitedly and gave me a small peck on the lips before e ran off. He is going to love his present, I just know it. I walked to my room and opened carefully so that she won't run out, I slipped in and then closed the door in a hurry. I walked over and looked into her little basket and there she was sleeping. She was black but with orange dots and stripes and she had big green eyes. The cutest kitten I've ever seen and she's all Niall's. I picked her up carefully and walked out of the room, Niall wa sitting patiently waiting on the sofa and looked up when I entered the room.

"What do you have behind your back Lou?" He questioned with one raised eyebrow.

"Something you can't wrap." I smirked secretive.

"Anyway remember when you told me that your cat died and you were so sad?" I asked and he nodded with a sad smile.

"I couldn't stand seeing you that sad so I spoke with the landlord and the management and they agreed with me and said that it was okay, so say hello to Babe." I smiled and pulled out the little kitten from behind my back.

"Oh My God!" Niall gasped.

"Like the pig?" He asked and I burst out laughing.

"Not like the pig you dumbass, but Babe like your new kitten." I laughed and sat down on the sofa next to Niall with Babe in my lap. She let out a little sound, you know the sound kittens do and the she started to purr.

"She's beautiful. Thank you so much Lou." Niall beamed, eyes sparkling with happiness and his amazing big grin plastred on his face. He picked her up and cuddled with her for a little while. He looked so happy, everything was just perfect and I knew that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Oh it's nothing love, I just want you to be happy." I smiled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Babe crawled out of his lap and curled up to a little furry ball on the sofa next to mehim and were watching us.

"Yeah about that." Niall started suddenly becoming very nervous. "Emh, there something I've ben wanting to ask you for a while, an- and you know that I love you Louis, I love you so much it hurts sometimes." He blabbed and looked down on his lap. "There's a way that you could make me truly happy and th- that..." I couldn't stand all his lovely babbing so I quickly slammed my lips against his, he pressed back trying to depen the kiss but that's when I broke away from him.

"Just get to the point." I smiled and waited.

"I was getting there." He said and glared playfully. "Okay here we go." He took a big breath before continuing. "Louis Tomlinson I love you so much and I know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He looked away from my eyes and pulled a small grey box out of his pocket. I gasped I couldn't blieve this, if I widened my eyes more they'll probably pop out of my skull.

"I know that we're to young to get married, but I want the world to know that you're mine and that no-one can take you away from me. So Louis William Tomlinson will you marry me in the furure?" He asked and looked at me with so much love displaying in his eyes that it was almost hard to look into them. I can assure you that my heart skipped a few beats at the question.

"Yes.." I breathed. "Yes, YES and forever YES!" I cried, His face lit up, he carefully took my left hand with his shaking ones and put the beautiful silver band on my ring finger then he took a hold of my face and pulled me close.

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He whispered and pressed his lips on mine.

I couldn't believe what'd just happened. I was going to marry the love of my life, my one and only.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? please let me know :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading! xx**


End file.
